Workpiece guidance devices are known to be used with a worktable or similar work surface, such as a table saw or shaper, to safely guide a workpiece along the table as it is processed by a cutting implement, such as a saw blade or other cutting tool bit. Typically the guide-on tool is mounted on, or attached to, a worktable, and adjusted to a desired position relative to a blade to accommodate the width (and possibly the height) of the stock to be cut. In the case of a band saw, when cutting into a board having a tall height to width ratio, there is a need to apply a sideward pressure along the height of the workpiece to ensure a uniform and perpendicular cut, while still allowing the workpiece to be fed between the blade and guide-on with a nominal infeed force. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device capable of providing a force onto the workpiece that is perpendicular to the saw blade, while at the same time maintaining a manageable infeed force. Furthermore, in woodworking, unlike a metal machining operation, it is typical to have the workpiece unsecured as it moves passed a fixed cutting blade. Therefore the workpiece typically is not mounted to a work surface and is only held in position by one or two hands of the operator, which provides a significant safety issue, as well as the accuracy of the cut.
Disclosed in embodiments herein A tool guide apparatus comprising: a main body with an opening therein defining a grip about which the main body may be grasped, said main body including a bottom edge having a first mating cross-section, where said bottom edge further includes a detent; and at least one attachment slidably attached to the bottom edge of said main body, where said at least one attachment has a longitudinal channel therein, in a shape complimentary to the first mating cross-section, to receive the bottom edge, said at least one attachment engaged by the detent to maintain the main body in a position with the at least one attachment.
Also disclosed herein is a tool guide apparatus for use on a work surface, in conjunction with a fence, to apply a force onto a large or irregular-surfaced workpiece being fed along a fence. The tool guide apparatus comprises: a body, including a first end with a T-shaped groove extending parallel with the first end, and a T-shaped bottom edge, said bottom edge including at least one spring-biased pawl positioning mechanism protruding therefrom; and at least one or more flexible member extending from at least one edge of the body, said flexible member being removably attached to the body by a T-shaped feature along one edge thereof that is received by a complementary T-shaped groove in the edge of the body; and an adjustable mounting channel, operatively retained on the work surface, wherein said channel being suitable for slidably receiving the T-shaped bottom edge of the body therein, said channel being movably engaged by a pawl mechanism so as to provide a cinching force resisting movement between the body and the channel wherein upon use, position of the body is adjusted relative to the channel to provide the force against the workpiece via contact with the flexible member extending from at least one end of the body.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is a tool guide apparatus comprising: a main body with an opening therein and defining a grip about which the main body may be grasped, said main body including a bottom edge having a T-shaped cross-section, where said bottom edge further includes a releasable detent; said main body further including a flexible member removably attached to the main body along a side edge, wherein said flexible member is attached by slidable engagement of an edge of the flexible member within a channel on the side edge of said main body; and an attachment slidably attached to the bottom edge of said main body, where said attachment includes: a longitudinal channel therein, in a shape complimentary to the first mating cross-section, to receive the bottom edge, said attachment engaged by the detent to maintain the main body in a position with the attachment; and a table coupling mechanism to allow the main body to be employed relative to a work table via the attachment, wherein said table coupling mechanism includes a longitudinal slot in a planar bottom thereof, and an adjustable cam extends beneath the planar bottom, said cam having a shoulder that slides within the slot, said adjustable cam further including a fastener for frictionally affixing the cam at a desired position along the slot, and where the cam frictionally contacts a recess on the work table.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the disclosure to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the various embodiments and equivalents set forth. For a general understanding, reference is made to the drawings. In the drawings, like references have been used throughout to designate identical or similar elements. It is also noted that the drawings may not have been drawn to scale and that certain regions may have been purposely drawn disproportionately so that the features and aspects could be properly depicted.